Herausforderung
by inkheartcat
Summary: BB hat sich geschworen, jede noch so kleine Chance aus dem Gefängnis zu entkommen zu nutzen, und -oh wunder- diese bekommt er dann auch. Beinhaltet viel BB, etwas L, etwas Blut, ein bisschen mehr Erdbeermarmelade und einen Mord


Er konnte die Nervösität fast riechen. Ihre Angst umwaberte ihn, der Duft ließ ihn erzittern. Am Liebsten hätte er sein Shinigami - Lachen angestimmt - doch warum sollte er das Risiko eingehen durchschaut zu werden?[style type="italic"]Er[/style] hatte gerade erst den „Kerker" verlassen, war wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zur Limousine, konnte also jeden Moment zurückkehren. Oh ja, dieser Möchtegernmassenmörder hatte zwar den Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit, doch B konnte sich immer sicher sein,dass L trotz allem ein Auge auf ihn hatte. Nur nebenbei, doch das war bei einem Genie wie L schon ausreichend. Hätte er das Lachen gehört , wäre er sicher sofort wieder umgekehrt. Also musste Beyond Birthday sich zurückhalten. Ruhig! Innerlich triumphierte er trotzdem... Diese feigen Trottel wussten nicht,dass sie _noch _ sicher waren. Aber das waren sie ja sowieso nicht mehr lange...

******************************************

L blickte ein letztes Mal zurück. Er würde zum HQ fahren, Kira war wichtiger als B, denn er musste noch gefasst werden. Selbstverständlich war Raito Yagami auch nach der Episode mit den Handschellen sein Verdächtigter Nummer Eins. Aber Sorgen machte er sich trotzdem. Dies war das erste Mal,dass sie BB ohne Vertrauensperson zurückließen. In seinem Fall waren diese auch nur Watari und L selbst. Doch Watari war bei den Wammy's , und L würde zum HQ gehen und weiter Beweise für Raitos Schuld suchen. Er bezweifelte, dass seine Beunruhigung BB entgangen war, dieser konnte manchmal Instinkte wie ein Raubtier haben. Doch Kira war wichtiger, und so ließ L die Halle, die zu einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis für nur eine Person umfunktioniert worden war, zurück.

****************************************

Seinem Wächter zitterten tasächlich die Hände, als er BB sein Essen in das Zimmer schob.  
>B hatte einmal in seiner Wut, anstatt seiner heißgeliebten Erdbeermarmelade ein <em>Hühnchen <em>zum Abendessen zu bekommen(Konnte man es wirklich so nennen? Hühnchen?), besagtes... "Essen" gegen die Wand geschleudert, getobt, gebrüllt, sein Mobiliar zerstört (War allerdings nicht Schade drum gewesen, ein Innenarchitekt hätte sich bei diesem Anblick sicher freiwillig von B umbringen lassen. Bloß wo blieb da der Spaß?), den Wächter mit Worten, die eindeutig nicht jugendfrei waren, bedacht und das Hähnchen schließlich mit bloßen Händen zerfetzt. Das hatte sehr nach einem Reißen geklungen, denn der Wächter hatte es nicht mal richtig gekocht. Irgendwann musste BB ihm mal zeigen, wie man etwas (oder jemanden) richtig kocht.

Seitdem war der Wächter noch ängstlicher geworden, hatte beinahe den Schwanz eingezogen(Falls er einen hatte, das bezweifelte BB allerdings)und kuschte immer noch vor ihm, zuckte bei jeder von B's Bewegungen zusammen. BB fand das verdammt witzig.  
>L war jetzt wohl wirklich fort.<p>

„Oh, wie nett von dir, du hast meinen Wunsch tatsächlich berücksichtigt?", schnurrte er, grinste, als der Wächter den Kopf zwischen die Schultern zog. "Na,na. Ich hab dir doch gar nichts getan. Was hast du also?"  
>„N-nichts", kam die gestammelte Erwiderung. <em>Nichts, huh?,<em> dachte BB und grinste. _Aber klar doch._ Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Glas, das auf einem grauen Tablett stand.  
>„Nur ein Löffel? Willst du mir nicht ein Messer geben? Ich bin halb verhungert und müde, sicherlich habe ich nicht genug Kraft um das allein aufzumachen."<br>Der Wächter wurde kreidebleich.  
>"Komm schon, du kannst es doch aufmachen, oder? Steck einfach deine Hände zwischen die Stäbe...haha,du zitterst ja! Glaubst du etwa ich beiße dich? Beiß dir deine jämmerlichen Ärmchen ab und esse sie? Hihihi, schau dir nur mal seinen Gesichtsausdruck an!"<br>Der Wächter zuckte,er traute sich tatsächlich nicht. Wie..niedlich.S o blöd war er wohl doch nicht...

BB beschloss, ihn für's Erste von seinen „Qualen" zu erlösen „So ein ängstliches Häschen! Keine Sorge,ich bin vieles, aber kein Kannibale. Und mit meiner Marmelade bin ich absolut zufrieden. Was will man mehr?" Rhetorische Frage. Wer hatte das Wort eigentlich erfunden? Egal. Er nahm das Glas in die Hand, brauchte einige Zeit, bekam es mit etwas Mühe dann aber doch endlich auf.

Le-cker! Der Himmel auf Erden! Er leckte sich vor Vorfreude die Lippen. Blickte auf den Löffel der immer noch auf dem Tablett lag und schnaubte durch die Nase. Löffel waren _so_ nutzlos - als Mordwaffe taugten sie nichts, ein Tunnel als Fluchtmittel war ihm nicht stilvoll genug - außerdem war ein solcher in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis selbst für BB unbrauchbar - und zum Essen brauchte er sie sowieso nicht, wofür hatte er denn seine Hände? Er langte in das Glas, griff sich einen Brocken der Marmelade und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken(-ließ diesen kurz knacken - er liebte das Geräusch-) und schlang die süße Köstlichkeit herunter. Er leckte den Rand ab, versuchte, mit der Zunge tiefer zu gelangen - fühlte sich komisch an, sah auch komisch aus - und steckte wieder seine Finger in das Glas, lutschte an ihm und leckte die Marmelade herunter. Er schmatze, fraß, stöhnte vor Entzücken, kleckste auf den Boden, wischte die Kleckse allerdings mit dem Finger auf und leckte diese dann ab.

Der Wächter war nicht begeistert, man hatte ihm von Geburt an gelehrt, manierlich zu essen. Nicht so wie BB. BB amüsierte sich köstlich darüber, wagte es aber dennoch nicht, die wertvolle Marmelade zu verschwenden. Kein kleinstes Bisschen der Konfitüre befleckte sein Gesicht, schlussendlich landete es alles in BB's Mund. Der Wächter wandte trotzdem den Blick ab, daher sah er nicht, wie sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln über das Gesicht des Gefangenen zog. Alles lief nach Plan!

Ein Klirren ließ den Wächter zusammenfahren. Schnell drehte er den Kopf wieder zurück zu BB. Der hatte das Marmeladenglas fallen lassen, woraufhin es zersprungen war. Nun stand er viel näher am Gitter als zuvor. Seine roten Augen funkelten._Jetzt_ ließ er sein Shinigami-Lachen erschallen. Der Wächter blickte ihn voller Furcht an, öffnete den Mund - und ließ ein Gurgeln ertönen. Beyond Birthday hatte sich eine große scharfe Scherbe aus dem Haufen am Boden ausgesucht und sie durch die Gitterstäbe in seinen Brustbereich gestoßen. Die Augen des Wächters weiteten sich. Seine Lebenszeit konnte BB aber noch sehen. Starb ein Mensch, so flackerte dessen Lebenszeit. So konnte er ihn also nicht töten, zumindest nicht allzu schnell. Langsam und schmerzerfüllt wäre ein solcher Tod... gegen „schmerzhaft" an sich hatte BB nichts einzuwenden, er war zwar kein überzeugter Sadist aber er empfand nunmal auch kein Mitleid mit seinen Opfern (Sie dienten einem höheren Zweck). Den Schmerz konnten sie überleben...oder auch nicht, aber „langsam" wäre kontraproduktiv.

BB stieß dem Wächter die Scherbe noch einmal in den Bauch. Der Wächter fiel daraufhin vor den Gitterstäben in Ohnmacht. BB tappte zur Tür welche die Stäbe öffnete und gab den Code ein (12-919-1620513-13-13). Dann zerrte er den Körper in seine Zelle. Der Spaß konnte beginnen! Er legte ihn auf der Pritsche ab. Der Kleine sollte es ein bisschen bequem haben(Egal, ob er es nun spürte oder nicht). Dann zog er ihm sein T-Shirt aus und bedachte seinen Oberkörper mit einem interessierten Blick. Er setzte mit der Scherbe am Bauch an, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Sollte er erst die Kehle aufschlitzen? Oder die Pulsadern an den Armen? Was er brauchte war Blut, viel Blut. Diese Möglichkeiten schlug er allerdings nach einigem Nachdenken aus. Er konnte kein geronnenes Blut brauchen. Er wollte es langsam herausfließen lassen, um es besser benutzen zu können. Der Wächter war immer noch ohnmächtig, er würde es aber nicht mehr lange nötig haben. BB setzte wieder an und schnitt die Bauchdecke durch. Dann schaute er auf das Gesicht des Wächters. Ein Flackern, na bitte! Blut quoll langsam und stetig aus der Wunde, ganz so wie er es brauchte. Aber Beyond Birthday wollte sich nicht den Spaß verderben lassen...

****************************************  
>Nach einigen harten, nervenaufreibenden Tagen kehrte L zur Lagerhalle zurück. Er hatte keine Beweise für Lights sShuld ausmachen können, keine Beweise für seinen Verdacht. Es war zermürbend und die Tatsache, dass B ohne Aufsicht war, war ein weiterer Aspekt für seine Schlaflosigkeit. In den ohnehin schon seltenen Stunden, in denen L schlief, wurde er von Träumen gequält,i n denen ein Amok laufender Beyond Birthday zusammen mit Kira die Weltherrschaft übernommen hatte, und als allererstes hatten sie die Produktion von Süßigkeiten jeder Art (außer von Erdbeermarmelade) gestoppt. Daraufhin hatte er es vorgezogen, immer wach zu bleiben.<p>

Kaum war er „zu Hause", war L sofort in den Keller zu B gerannt. Dot war ein toter Wächter mit aufgeschlitztem Bauch, aufgeschnittenen Armen und Beinen sowie einer aufgeschnittenen Kehle und einer nicht unerheblichen Blutlache am Boden und einer Botschaft aus Blut an der Wand. Die Botschaft war direkt an L adressiert. Es war genau wie Watari und L es vermutet hatten, sie war eine erneute Herausforderung BB's an L.

_L, I willl go on beyond the limit I will be the dead centre of your thoughts, I'll achieve predominance, I will surpass you._  
><em>Beyond Birthday<em>  
><em>PS: See it from a different angle.<em>

Der Kira-Fall war das momentan Wichtigste für L, es war der wichtigste Fall in seinem Leben, da niemals zuvor ein Krimineller L so nahe gekommen war, sein Leben so sehr gefährdete... Aber Beyond Birthday und seine Herausforderungen waren Angelegenheit sowohl des großen Detektivs L als auch des Individuums, das hinter der Maske „L" war. L sah es als seine Pflicht und Verantwortung dem Wammy's House, dessen Bewohnern und letztendlich A gegenüber...Er würde die Herausforderung annehmen müssen.[/style]

_

Der OS ist der Auftakt zu einer FF. Die FF sowie der OS sind auch auf zu finden, unter dem gleichen Titel. Falls Interesse besteht, werde ich die FF hier auch hochladen ^-^  
>*Erdbeermarmelade für alle dalass (BB hat grad eh was anderes zu tun^^)*<p> 


End file.
